Numerous devices utilize fastening tape that includes hooks and/or loops. For example, in the automotive and other similar industries, fastening tape may be installed on a seat cushion or other component by first placing the fastener tape in a cavity or on a protrusion within a mold chamber. After the fastening tape has been so situated, component foam (such as urethane foam) is introduced into the mold chamber, which forms the seat cushion or other component around the fastening tape. The bottom or underside of the fastening tape attaches to the component foam to secure the fastening tape in position while leaving the hooks and/or loops exposed for engagement.
In certain situations, it may be desirable to increase the strength and effectiveness of the attachment between the fastening tape and the component foam to prevent failure of the fastening tape.